With development of the modern technology, more and more novel information products are available to the market so as to meet the requirements from the public. In the past, the display is generally made from cathode ray tube (CRT). However, not only has it a bulky size and extensive energy consumption, but also emit extensive radiation which is detrimental to the viewer if exposed for an extended period of time. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually replaced the traditional CRT monitor.
Liquid crystal displays available in the market today are mainly referred to as backlit liquid crystal display, which includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display panel comprises scan lines and control lines crisscrossed with each other; wherein data lines are controlled by data-driven chips which receive data start signal TP1 (latched pulse) and then output the data voltage to the data lines of the liquid crystal display panel on the falling edge; and wherein the scan lines are controlled by scan-driven chips set on both sides of the liquid crystal display panel. Currently, there are three control signals for controlling the switch of scan-driven chips on each line of the liquid crystal display panel, such as shown in FIG. 1, including a start voltage pulse (STV) signal for controlling the initiation of scanning first line; a clock voltage pulse (CKV) signal for providing a shift register to the scan-driven chip, controlling the switching frequency of each line, and starting operation when detecting the STV of a rising edge is a high voltage; and an output enable (OE) signal, respectively, wherein the pulse signal of the OE signal includes the rising edge of the CKV signal. Because there is a parasitic capacitance in the liquid crystal display panel, delays will occur during the process of scanning output voltage to the liquid crystal display panel, and there is a problem of overlap between the lines and lines when switching, resulting in overlapping areas, and this will cause a problem of filling the incorrect data. After the OE is added, the high voltage of the OE will lower the scanning output voltage strongly. Hence, the OE is placed between lines and lines when switching, forcing the adjacent scan lines not to form the overlapping area caused by switching on simultaneously anymore, so the time of overlapping switch on is prevented, and thereby the problem of filling the wrong data is also prevented.
The control signal of the scan-driven chip will be transmitted from a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA), and transmitted to a glass of a liquid crystal display panel via a flexible circuit board of a data chip, and then reached to a scan-driven chip through a glass conducting trace. The current mainstream of the liquid crystal display panel is designed to a narrow-boarder frame, and the cost of increasing a signal is to increase one more conducting trace on the glass, so the edge of the glass will be occupied. In addition, there will be one more signal on a timing-controller (T-CON) chip, and the manufacturing cost will increase.